Untamed Melodies
by Niknakz93
Summary: In her, he saw his own little sister reflected back. Tag to 3x11 and a hint of Klaus/Caroline R&R? Oneshot


**Untamed Melodies**

What compelled him to return still mystified him.

The house was as silent as the grave as he stood outside, a breath of wind hovering in the air. Night was well and truly settled, the streetlamps the only light in this dark world, the creatures of the night its music.

Dark, yet still sweet as a music box melody.

As a tree creaked very slightly, the figure stepping forwards across the front of the house, eyes that looked like sapphires in the fallen light scanning the place.

But he knew the back door would be open, for humans these days were never careful.

The hybrid raised a hand and tested the door, making it open. He glanced inside for a split second, but knew from their steady breathing that the occupants were fast asleep. How he wanted it.

He stepped inside, closing the door silently behind him as he stepped forwards once more, flashing a look at the wrapping paper that was sticking out the bin, pink and sparkly. White bows of frilly material too.

Huh. Girls these days. All about Iphones, boyfriends... hot guys on tv shows. Trivial things, things he'd never truly bother with.

But his train of thought was diverted from its track as he heard movement- one of them turning over in their sleep.

The hybrid abandoned his gander at the typical teenage life of a teenage vampire. With their vampire teenageness... if that was a word or even made sense.

He retraced his footsteps now, raising a hand to the white door, pushing it open slightly with a fingertip until it was fully open, devoid of creaks.

Klaus just stared now, staring at the back of the young girl who would never become a true woman. She'd never have her own children. Her life would be forever tinged, no matter how long she lived, by the blood. Burning, burning away like some low flame in her throat.

But he also looked at the back of the girl in another way, seeing something very familiar. The young vampires hair was fluffed up and blonde, almost exactly the same way as his little sisters had when she was essentially alive.

He cocked his head now, thinking- she reminded him of that same sister. They were more alike than she even knew.

It wasn't just her looks that reminded him, but her attitude too. There was a mixture of dark and light in there, much like Rebekah too. Much like himself as well.

Of course they could call him a monster. He called himself that. A thousand years of inflicting fear and pain on others never lessened his own, and Klaus truly wondered at that point whether he should just let it all go. All that anger, revulsion... hate.

All that fear.

He watched in silence as she turned over, facing him with closed eyes, a wisp of blonde hair in her eyes. Klaus acted on impulse and reached forwards, taking the loose strand and moving them out of her eyes, cocking his head a little.

Rebekah was on his mind once more, and the more he stared, the more regret he seemed to feel. They'd grown up together, an incredibly close knit family. He, Rebekah and Elijah.

Where had that ended? Where had that gone wrong?

And where were they now?

Both dead at his own hands, no doubt wanting him dead the moment they woke up.

Another thought entered the hybrids mind as he remembered that his brothers didn't know that he'd killed their mother. Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Finn... he was making this house a home for them. For his family.

The term, he remembered, was 'The Original Family.'

Were they even a family anymore? Or had he torn it apart too much to be able to mend broken bridges that had fallen into the raging waters?

He thought the latter was more true.

"I'm sorry." He sighed quietly now, then realized he'd thought of Caroline as his little sister once more. Klaus paused once more, thinking-

Maybe it wasn't his sister he was seeing her as. He was a part of the reason why this little blonde sparrow was a vampire. Katerina may have made her... but it all linked back to him and his curse.

Klaus just shoved all his thoughts away now, feeling their weight bear down on him once more as they tried to creep back in, but he distracted himself by going into his pocket, pulling out the little case with white ribbon around it, forming a bow atop it. His finger traced the edge of the card he'd written, then finally sighed quietly, setting it down on the table next to her.

Part of him wanted to leave, but the other part just wanted a chance to explain himself, to not be judged for once.

He crouched down next to the bed now, propping his elbows on the covers, his chin atop his twined hands as he said quietly, promising himself he wouldn't wake her up.

"You've every reason to be angry with me. I've destroyed lives, taken them without a seconds thought." He raised a hand and ran it through his hair for a moment, then returned it to the bed, hand going to his shirt, rolling a loose shirt button between his fingers as he continued.

"Life isn't divided into black and white. Because between the two, there's the grey. The area where there's no straight evil or purest love. It's a line that's a tightrope. You can fall off it at any moment if you're not careful."

He wondered now if he was rambling, then chuckled lightly. "I fell of that tightrope a long, long time ago. And ever since, I've been trying to get back on it. But which side do I try and get back on?"

Klaus frowned very slightly once more, thinking- he'd saved her life. Maybe... he was more to the white than black for the day at least? Then said, more to himself than the sleeping girl. "I think I've been in the grey mists for so long I don't know my way back to the white, and the black seems rather tempting." He sighed. "You're young. But you should heed these ramblings of an old man- things get worse before they get better my dear. And when things get better, they get magnificent and beautiful."

The young woman, the girl, didn't move, and Klaus nodded. "I hope that maybe your thousand years are less painful than my own. It's been a long, long time since I've felt at peace." He leaned forwards and kissed her forehead lightly, closing his eyes for a second, almost imagining that it was Rebekah again. He now murmured lightly against her skin lightly before leaving in a flash-

"Happy birthday sweetheart."

**I don't think I'm the only one who thought that little scene with Klaus and Caroline was complete and utterly ADORABLE! I'm not usually a shipper of the pair, but n'aww, who couldn't ship them in that scene? So viola- this was born:) the musings of a thousand year old hybrid. Hope you like and drop a review ^_^ x Nic Who knows? This might become an actual story if people are interested in itXD**


End file.
